A Confession
by esgue19
Summary: A oneshot about TAKARI.


esgue19: I'm back with a new fanfic. It's a oneshot and it's TAKARI..

Davis: Again?

esgue19: Yeah. Got a problem with that?

Davis: I was hoping it's a dakari

Kari: In your dreams, Davis!

Davis: Come on Kari, it'll be great.

TK: She said no. Can't you understand that?

Davis: Stay out of this TA!

TK: It's TK!

esgue19: Leave them be... So Kari, care to do the disclaimer?

Kari: With pleasure. **esgue19 doesn't own Digimon but she owns Esgue...**

esgue19: Nicely Done!

Kari: **BTW, Esgue is another name. Not the same with esgue19..**

esgue19: Good! hands out cookie

Kari: On with the story!

The town of Odaiba was visited by shower of rains since yesterday. Everyone can be found inside their own homes, watching tv or busy doing something else. But one girl sat on a bench in the drenched park near their apartment. Kari sat on the bench for hours, staring at the bush opposite to her crying her eyes out.

"Kari?"

Kari looked up and felt warm as she saw TK along with Esgue. TK took off his jacket and gave it to her while Esgue sheltered them under her umbrella.

"What are you doing out here?" Esgue asked.

"Davis broke up with me. He heard a rumor that I was cheating on him and then... and then..." she couldn't continue anymore.

"It's alright Kari, just let it all out." TK assured her as he embraced the girl. Kari cried and cried onto his chest until the rain had stopped.

The Next Day...

"Hey Kari!" Yolei called out through the sea of heads inside Odaiba high.

"Yes?!"

"Meet me and the rest of the group in a table near the back of the cafeteria later during lunch!" Yolei informed her as she sped off towards her next class.

"She sounded urgent" Kari wondered.

"Maybe it's about our next trip to the Digital World." Esgue said as both of them took off towards their next class.

In the Cafeteria...

"Yolei, what was that abou..." Kari stopped as soon as she saw Davis with Yolei. TK and Esgue accompanied her since she informed them about it.

"I'll leave you guys to sort things out." Yolei said as she grabbed Cody and both walked off to a table of chatting group.

"What do you want?" Kari asked Davis with a stern face.

" I learned that the rumors aren' true. So. I came here to apologize. Will you forgive me?" Davis concluded.

"And then what? You'll just dumped me like you did." Kari retorted with anger

"Look, I'me being nice and all and still, you have the nerve to contradict me?!" Davis slapped Kari hard on the face.

"Hey, nobody does that to my bestfriend!" TK shouted at him as he tackled Davis down. Esgue rushed towards Kari who was crying as she massages her cheek.

"This has nothing to do with you TD!" Davis shouted.

"For the last time, IT'S TK!" TK retorted as he punched Davis real hard. The fight continued when Yolei came in and separated the two. TK had a bloody lip while Davis had a blackeye.

"Calm down you two!" Yolei assured them.

"I'll take my leave." Davis said, still massaging his eye and left the caferteria. TK walked towards Esgue, who comforts a sobbing Kari.

"Are you alright, Kari?" TK asked.

Kari immediately stopped crying and looked up. " TK! You're hurt!"

"It's not bad. Let's talk outside, I think I have to tell you something." TK stood up followed by Kari and Esgue.

Outside...

"TK"

"Kari"

They both said each other's name at the same time. "You go first" TK said to her.

"TK, I just wanted to say thank you for standing up for me. It means a lot to me." Kari said to him.

TK turned to a bright shade of red as he stared down at his feet. "I've got to tell you something important."

"Is it bad?" Kari asked.

"Depends on you pointof view." TK said

"Ok, shoot!"

"Kari, I've known you for a long time. I felt happy sine I got to know a person like you. The thing is, I,I,I love you for a long time now. Esgue already knows about it. But I couldn't bring myself to tell you." TK finished as his face turned a bright shade of red.

As soon as she heard TK's confession, Kari felt tears building up on her eyes. "I'm sorry Kari. I shoudn't told you how I-"

"I love you too TK! I also couldn't bring myself to tell you." Kari cut in. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Nothing would make me happier." TK said to her with a smile. They both leaned in and kissed each other, happy that they finally confessed their own feelings to each other.

"Ha! Caught on tape!" Esgue said joyfully, holding a video of their confession. "See, I told you that they would end up together! 10 bucks for me!"

"Here!" Yolei handed a crispy 10 dollar to Esgue. "Let's watch it!"

* * *

esgue19: How did you like it?

TK: I love it!

Kari: Me too!

Davis: Well I hate it!

esgue19: What did you say?

Davis: I said I hate it!

esgue19: Why you... chases Davis out with a broom

TK: Just leave them be...

Kari: Please review! No flames please! :)

esgue19:finished chasing out Davis Good Job! Hand out a cookie to Kari and TK.

TK and Kari: Thanks!


End file.
